And the Radio Played
by jenson40
Summary: She left. The radio kept playing without her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. FutureFic. Wenlivia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I'm Jenson40, and I'm so excited to be contributing to the Lemonade Mouth fandom! I recently watched this movie again with a few of my friends after our own jam session (where we sang determinate) and I couldn't resist. I had to try my hand at a future fic about the band in the future. I hope you guys like it, and I apologize for any errors. Totally just finished and I didn't want to edit. I hope enjoy! I would love if you guys could give a few reviews if you think I should continue? That would be awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Where is Olivia White?_

She first saw it in the check-out line at Kroger. The normally unchanging tabloids were riddled with lies and odds and ends, but this one caught her eye. Because it was her name. Thank God, she had been wearing a large hat and sunglasses because of the horrifying summer heat, but it still threw her for a loop.

On the cover were pictures of all of them. Lemonade Mouth. The last few pictures ever taken of them. They looked like hell. Each captioned with something different. 'Nearly twenty years ago, Wen Gifford was admitting himself into Rehab. Nearly twenty years ago, Stella Yamada was sighted walking out of an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. Nearly twenty years ago, Mohini Banjaree had a mental break down. Nearly twenty years ago, Charlie Delgado went on sabbatical when pressures got too high. Fifteen years ago, Olivia White vanished.' All those captions accompanied with their pictures from then and now. Everyone looked better, healthier, happier. Besides her. Her picture was missing.

Olivia was snapped from her reverie as the cashier tiredly gave her the total of her groceries. Olivia didn't blame the poor kid, it was hotter than hades outside. As a last minute purchase, she threw the magazine down in front of the cashier, trying (and failing) to not look suspicious. Who was she kidding? She looked like a madwoman the way she launched the magazine into the cashier's arms, but she had to know. It was stupid, she hadn't seen them in years, but she _had_ to know how _they_ were doing.

Quickly, Olivia pushed her cart out of store, paranoid that anyone in this town would recognize her. She had lived here for nineteen years, it would be ridiculous if she did, but there was always something in the back of her mind. She had changed her name to her mother's maiden name, Johnson, in a way to better hide herself. Back then it had seemed necessary, but now it just seemed ludicrous.

Barely nineteen years ago, Olivia White had split from Lemonade Mouth. The child stars had lasted just over two years before things began going south. Stella was an alcoholic fool who could barely stand upright for sound checks. Mo was suffering from crippling anxiety that made it next to impossible for her to go on stage. Charlie was slowly crushing under the weight of being a heartthrob and his parents pestering him that because soccer didn't work out this had to. Scott had gotten into a motorcycle wreck after their first tour, leaving him in a coma. And Wen… Olivia's eyes stung with tears as she thought of him. He had changed most and worst of all. A cocaine addiction, brought along by some groupies, and no amount of pleading on Olivia's part could get him to quit. She begged and cried, but he looked through her as he took another hit.

The memories grew to vivid in the woman's mind, and she was forced to pull over. She glared at the magazine in her passenger seat. It was what brought back all these repressed memories and emotions. She couldn't believe she was giving into the tabloids. The very tabloids that had ruined her life years earlier. They hadn't been ready for fame, and the gossip columns only made their amounting problems worse. But how could she have thought she could run away from her problems forever. Only one person knew about her horrid past, her teaching partner Grace Wheeler.

Grace and Olivia had met fifteen years prior when Olivia took a choir directing job at West Meadow High School. She had moved to a flyover state in hopes that no one would look for her. She then changed her name while taking classes at IU. After four years, Olivia Johnson had a degree in music education. She found a growing, yet small, town where she could plant her roots. From there she became the second high school choir director for the ever growing classes. Grace had taken one look at Olivia and knew who she was immediately. After a few months of friendship, the subject was finally broached, and Olivia spilled it all out over a bottle of wine. Grace had taken her hand and promised to keep the secret safe with her.

Finally, Olivia was able to stop thinking about her early months and past failures to get her car started and headed for her home. She pulled into her driveway, annoyed to find every single window open. She had shut them all before going to the grocery store. She turned off her car, unsurprisingly hearing music coming from the piano room. The three cars pulled up to her curb indicated that the "band" was over. They loved opening the windows so that everyone on the surrounding streets knew they were playing.

The "band" was a group of kids in the community who tended to flock to Olivia's house during the summer and after school. They were known throughout West Meadow for their covers of famous country songs or other pop songs. They had yet to write a song for themselves, and Olivia wanted them to do anything but that. She loved these kids, and she didn't want them going through what she did at that age. She never gave an explanation, but when their leader mentioned it, Olivia immediately shot it down.

The blonde woman entered the kitchen to find one of the boys in the band, Jacob, eating a bowl of cereal. Jacob was a sweet kid who Olivia loved having around her house. He was a quiet one, who had befriended the pianist for the band in the sixth grade, they had been inseparable since then. Jacob smiled at her through a mouthful of cinnamon life, quickly slurping it down before standing to take the bags from his music teacher's hands. Olivia grinned, patting his arm affectionately. She never had a son, but if she had, she would have wanted him to be like Jacob.

"If you're gonna practice here, you need to get the groceries," Olivia told the rest of the band as she stepped into the piano room. The kids groaned. "There's a perfectly good piano at Rachel's and Autumn's and Parker's and Savannah's and Jacob's. Why do you insist to practice here?" she pointed out as one by one the kids filed from the room. All but one. "Hey, what'd I say?" Olivia tapped a mop of ruddy curls.

"You can't kick me out, I'm your kid," the girl muttered, flicking her fingers over the keys.

"I can kick them out…" Olivia sat on the bench beside her daughter. "What happened to those college applications you said you guys would be working on?" Her hand came up to caress the crown of her daughter's rouge hair.

Jacob stumbled into the room before the conversation could continue, face red from the heat and amount of groceries. "Wen, your mom got lemonade," he told the girl. Olivia watched the interaction between the two, unsure whether to smile or grimace. She hated when someone called Wendy "Wen," but it was inevitable. That's what she got for naming her daughter Gwendolyn then shortening it to Wendy. But, Olivia knew that Jacob hadn't a clue to the significance behind his friend's name. "Thanks, Ms. Johnson!" Jacob grabbed Wendy's hand, and Olivia knew that she couldn't ever really kick out her daughter's friends.

Once the two had left, Olivia placed her own fingers over the keys. She tapped out a familiarly haunting tune before slamming the top shut. She grabbed the magazine from her purse, bolted up the stairs without further warning. The curiosity was killing her, and she had barely locked the door before lying on her bed to read the article that was supposedly centered around her.

"' _It came as a shock to us. She snapped one day, ran out of the hotel and never looked back,' Stella Yamada tells US about the mysterious disappearance of front woman Olivia White. 'She had been on edge more often than not, angry most days, sad others. She was gaunt and sickly by the end of that tour, and we couldn't do anything to bring her around.'_

 _'It was a wake-up call for me," says Wen Gifford. "I had gotten into a rough crowd, and I knew Liv didn't like it all that much. I was a horrible boyfriend, hadn't even noticed the changes. Then one day she was screaming at me about ruining my life, ruining our life together. After she threw her key at me, I never saw her again. I hate myself everyday knowing that losing the love of my life was what it took for me to get the care I needed.'_

 _'When Olivia left, I knew it was all over,' Mohini Banjaree continues. 'She was the heart and soul of Lemonade Mouth. If she couldn't pull us back to who we originally were, I don't know what could have. I remember that last night, her yelling about how we had changed. We weren't us anymore. We were products of child stardom, and we were not at all ready for the consequences that came with it.'"_ Olivia couldn't continue reading after Mo's comments.

She swiped at her tears, the only time in her life did she regret leaving the band. Obviously, her leaving had made a positive effect on all of them, herself included. She threw the magazine beneath her bed, refusing to let the past get to her. She listened instead to her daughter and friends' jam session downstairs, the good memories of her own band rolling over her in waves.

Listening to her daughter's friends playing covers, Olivia realized how much she had really missed her friends. But their lives kept moving on without her. The music was causing her too much heartache, so she climbed under her covers and flipped on the TV. Even the hilarity of a _That '70s Show_ rerun couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the past. It really didn't help when she switched channels to see some afternoon talk show gabbing about the article.

"Oh, come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! Yes, I am happy to be continuing this! And thanks to all that reviewed. Yes, I know, the Lemonade Mouth fandom is a sort of old and unseen one, but it's very dear to my heart. Thank you to the people who commented. I didn't believe anyone would, but that wasn't going to stop me from writing! I have been in another country all summer on an immersive program, so I'm really writing here to get back into the swing of things. I didn't expect for it to be as much fun as it is! I love these characters, so this chapter is more of a background story. I had wanted to move forward with what I planned for Olivia and Wendy, but I couldn't seem to write that well yet. So, I tried my hand at this back story, and it just flew from my fingertips! Yes, I do realize it's in italics. I was gonna nix that cause I have a thing against it, but it's a backstory, so I think it kinda makes sense… Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And if you wanna review, I'm totally cool with that… Happy Sunday!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _They had been sharing a room for a while now. When they were on tour, they shared a room. At first it had been a mistake. They were short one room, and they had been given the same key. No one said anything as they followed each other into the room. From then on, they had convinced their manager that it was for writing purposes and completely necessary. Well, they made music. Just not the instrumental kind._

 _They had been rather steady for a year following the interview where they had saved Mo's ass, and sharing a room had only lead them to taking the next step. And that first room they had shared only had one bed anyways. So, their relationship escalated, very quickly. And it was fun, and they loved each other, they were tied together in more ways than one, and it should have been perfect._

 _Should have been being the operative phrase._

 _For a year, they had been living in bliss. Their tours had started out as summer things, but got longer as their popularity grew. They began taking classes on the road. Gram had been a school teacher, and she had been more than willing to make sure that the band was keeping up with their schooling. It gave her an excuse to keep up with her granddaughter as well. Although, she didn't know what went on behind closed doors, and she had been too oblivious to ask why Wen and Olivia had begun sharing a room._

 _Senior year. They started at Mesa High, but finished on the road. Lemonade Mouth had been finished by the end of that tour._

 _Stella had been the first to go down the wrong path. Despite her strong headedness, she had been a lightweight when it came to the drink. She claimed that everyone was doing it, and they would probably end up doing it in college anyway. It was all because of their opening act, a group who spent too much time drinking instead of writing. It got out of control. Stella was drinking anything she could get her hands on. She liked the buzz, said it calmed her down before going on stage. She pulled a Luke Bryan one day. Falling off the stage mid-set, and people began getting suspicious. She covered it up quick, but from that moment the band was watched with scrutiny._

 _Scott went second. He didn't drink or do drugs, but he had been taken from them. One night while playing back home, he and a few of his old Mudslide Crush buddies had taken someone's dad's bikes for a spin. Scott had been getting the hang of it when he swerved into oncoming traffic. First response was quick, but he had no protection on that bike. The hospital did all they could, but Lemonade Mouth's second guitarist was too far gone. In a coma for who knew how long. After months of fighting, his family pulled the plug._

 _Mo was shaken from Scott's sudden death. Her breakdown at his funeral had been in the tabloids for weeks. She wasn't able to control her shaking. She had night terrors, she cried all the time. Going on stage was made difficult. With each passing night, her anxiety got worse. She found a drinking buddy in Stella. Her habit died quickly though once she discovered how horrible a hangover could be._

 _What hurt the most, was Wen. Olivia hadn't known how he found it. Or when he started it, but it drove a wedge into their relationship. She thinks it happened after Scott died, but no one knew for sure. He had picked up a pretty bad cocaine habit. Keeping it hidden from the band, from her, for a long time. Olivia didn't find out until midway through their senior year. They had had a break in the tour, going home to start the spring semester in January. Their next tour would pick back up again in April, then going on hiatus at the end of May for graduation._

 _Olivia had found herself spending a lot of time at Wen's that winter. Specifically, in his bed since his dad and Sydney both worked and Georgie had afterschool activities. Their friends had figured it out, but the adults in their lives were none the wiser. Without the supervision of their family members, it made Wen's growing habit easier to conceal. Until Olivia came over to surprise him._

 _She had let herself in, like every other time they wrote or distracted themselves. She hadn't knocked on his door, and maybe if she had…_

 _She saw him crouched over his desk, dollar bill in hand, cocaine in a line. She dropped her songbook, and Wen swiveled the chair around at the speed of light. Olivia stood in shock. Her hands flew to her face, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. He walked to her in two strides, but she pulled away when his arms draped around her._

 _"Liv," he murmured. Olivia threw her hands up, shaking her head quickly. "Olivia!" he shouted over her growing sobs and pounding footsteps as she stumbled down his stairs. He ran after her, quick to catch her before she reached the door. "Just listen!" he exclaimed as her fists beat at his chest._

 _"No!" she sobbed. "You knew! You knew!" He did know. He knew that drugs, drinking, bar fights were the reason her dad was in jail. He should have known better._

 _"Look, I-I'm sorry," he weakly tried to reason._

 _"How long?" She refused to meet his eyes. He shrugged, mumbling a response that she couldn't understand. "_ How long _?" her voice grew stronger, and she stared into his eyes. The pain he saw was killing him._

 _"I don't know!" He threw his arms up, stepping around her to the couch. "I don't know, ok? It just happened, and I liked it!"_

 _Olivia had her hand on the handle, ready to leave and never come back, but he sounded broken. He sounded so broken, and she couldn't leave him like that. She loved him, and an addiction couldn't change the way she felt. She fell beside him on the couch, placing her hands on his. Their eyes met, and he kissed her because she didn't leave. "I love you, but you need to get this under control. I don't think I can be with someone who, who does this!" she waved her hands in front of her body, obviously meaning the cocaine._

 _"Ok. I-I'll work on it. I'll get help, I'll do whatever it takes." He brought his hand to her cheek. "I'm not gonna disappoint you." He placed a kiss on her forehead, but it wasn't enough for her to stay with him._

 _In the end, nothing was enough for her to stay with him. It was their last night before going back for graduation. The show had ended, and everyone went to their rooms. Olivia lay on their bed, her hand rested on her stomach while she flipped through a book. She placed her book down on the bedside table, and she opened the drawer to search for the TV remote._

 _She was sitting upright when Wen opened the bathroom door followed by a cloud of steam. Her head flew from the finger she was playing with, and the anger on her face indicated that she knew._

 _"What the_ hell _, Wen?" she growled, moving across the bed to where he stood. "I believed you! I trusted you!" She stood, throwing her things into a bag. "After everything, you still, you still. What the hell were you thinking? That you could hide this from me? We're in a relationship! You can't hide this from me! You can't do it anyway. It's illegal! It's fucking illegal, Wen. What the actual hell?"_

 _"I was embarrassed," was his response. Olivia scoffed loudly, pushing her way past him._

 _"I'm done. I'm done with you lying to me. I'm done with Stella being too drunk to do anything. I'm done with what fame has done to us! It's… I'm… I'm going." She turned toward him one last time. "Don't bother talking to me, or finding me. I don't want a thing to do with you anymore."_

 _The door slammed, and she let out a wail. It ripped Wen to his core, but he didn't go after her. He was going to do what she told him this time. He wasn't going to mess it up again. Not like there was anything else for him to mess up. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back._

 _When Olivia left, the band fell even farther apart. Mo had a full on mental break down, sending herself to a nearby hospital's stress center. Charlie had been by Mo's side the entire time, but Stella and Wen only fell farther down the rabbit hole, causing him to give up on any chances of the band returning to its days of former glory. The night after graduation, Stella drank herself into a stupor, kicked out by her parents. Wen's world came to a halting stop, the night that he had come so close to death. Two nights after Olivia left them, him, his dad found him in his room, a needle in his arm. Her leaving had taken him from cocaine to heroin in 60 seconds flat._

 _Thus, Lemonade Mouth canceled the rest of their tour. Forever._

 _XXX_

 _It was in those months that Olivia came to a career halting discovery. She was pregnant. She was pulling the same stunt as her parents, a teenager with a baby. But there was a stirring in her. She was going to be the mother she never had. She was going to do right by her daughter. She would have told Wen at their graduation. He would have been thrilled, or so she hoped. She never got the chance to tell him. He had chosen his addiction to her. She wasn't going to let her child grow up like that._

 _So, she left. She packed up after graduation. She her grandmother had a friend who had strings she could pull at Indiana University. The music program was good, and the school of education was phenomenal. She had wanted to be a teacher for a long time, and with her background in music, she would go to do just that. There was also the fact that any college in all of America would die to Olivia White in their music program._

 _Once accepted, she changed her name to Olivia Johnson, but something couldn't bring her to change her daughter's name along with her. Gwendolyn White was what Olivia believed to be a strong name. A quiet tribute to the child's absent father, and a pretty name for a pretty girl. Wendy grew quickly at IU; she thrived with the music, and Olivia really believed she had made the right choice._

 _When Wendy was four, Olivia had gotten a job with West Meadow Schools as their second choir director. The school district had been growing for quite some time, and Grace was getting overwhelmed with the amount of kids wanting to join her choirs. The two had become fast friends, something Olivia had avoided at all costs while in college. She hadn't wanted someone to recognize her and to exploit where she was. She didn't want Wen to know about Wendy yet, if at all._

 _The mother and daughter had begun their lives in a tiny apartment in their suburban town where Wendy could play with other children at the local pool, but Olivia wanted more for the four-year-old. While on the house search, they had spent an entire summer living in Grace's basement. Wendy had loved it. Every day she was playing with Grace's youngest Austin, and following behind her oldest Lily. It was there that Wendy met Savannah, one of her current best friends, who lived two doors down from the Wheeler's._

 _The two girls lost touch when Savannah's family moved to a different neighborhood, and so did Olivia and Wendy. Although, Olivia had found them an adorable house in a neighborhood built to resemble a New England community. It gave the blonde woman a sense of home, and Wendy loved the number of trees and random things to play on. They had created a daily routine of going on walks by the many walking paths, and had learned fishing from Grace's husband. West Meadow fit them nicely._

 _Though, Olivia's days occasionally were gloomy. The days that she saw the father of her child plastered on the front pages of magazines. He looked better, that was for sure, but he was now climbing the ranks in a large corporation. It was a music corporation, but still, it made Olivia uneasy. Wondering if he had turned his back on the revolution they had held as kids. But then again, hadn't she?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! I must say it has been a while hasn't it? I apologize greatly for it, but if I'm being honest, I don't have an excuse as to why. I've had this chapter done for a little while now... maybe it's just because I wanted to have more chapters written out. And that didn't happen... but anyway, I hope you guys like this one! We're finally getting somewhere, so that's pretty good! If y'all wouldn't mind leaving a little review at the end, I would really appreciate that! Happy reading and happy Monday!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jill's Pizza was a squished between two other buildings on main street. It was in decent walking distance of the school, and everybody knew what someone meant when they said by Jill's. Olivia had been taking Wendy there for years. Their first ever dinner in West Meadow had been at Jill's, and a tradition had broken out to eat there the weekend before school began. They had gained a few stragglers such as the Wheeler family, and it was always a fun night to catch up before school really began.

That Sunday the crowd had been particularly rowdy. A soccer game was going on at the numerous soccer fields that had been put in to attract more business. People came from all the surrounding states like Illinois, Michigan, Kentucky, and Ohio; occasionally, some team from Tennessee was playing there, but that was very rare. Anyway, the crowd was boisterous, but Jill had made sure that the beloved choir directors had a good spot for their families.

Wendy waved to a few school friends, and refrained from jumping at the sight of Jacob on a date with his girlfriend. She knew that she had no claim to the boy, but she had felt like he spent a lot of his time at the beck and call of his girlfriend (Wendy did like Jacob's girlfriend; she was a sweetheart, but there's something about seeing your very good friend go on dates and leave you in the dust). So, instead of coming off as steaming mad, she waved slightly and watched her friend's eyes light up when he saw her.

"So, Wendy!" Grace squealed. "You still haven't told me about your trip to France this summer!" Frankly, Wendy hadn't really told anybody. She had barely even shown the pictures to her friends, and only the girls had seen the most of her trip. Olivia had only seen what had been posted on social media, continually pestering the teenager to open up about it.

"Oh, well, you know… I had a great time. I miss it a lot. My host siblings were absolutely hilarious, and one time…" Wendy was never sure where to start with her trip. She had spent the best 6 weeks of her life in France with an immersion program. She had so much to talk about, yet whenever anyone asked her, she came up blank. Maybe it was seeing Jacob here tonight. Maybe it was the fact that when she thought about France, she knew it was over, meaning school was beginning soon.

"So, I mixed up the words for Russian and red head, and my host mom was _so_ confused!" Wendy said through her mouthful of the last piece of pizza. "She asked me where that part was in the book, and I said that he'd always been Russian! I realized what I said about five minutes later, and we were cracking up. I said, 'Peter Pan and the lost comrades,' and my host sister almost chocked from laughter."

"I remember when you played Peter Pan in elementary school!" Grace laughed. "You were definitely the cutest Peter Pan ever." Olivia smiled, patting her daughter's crown.

"Yeah, definitely cuter than her—" Olivia caught herself before another word could escape. She had almost mentioned the time that Wen had played Peter Pan in the school play their sophomore year, before their major tours took off. Grace stared at her friend, and thankfully Wendy and Austin kept munching on the few remaining breadsticks. "Opponents for that part…" she coughed out, taking a sip from her Coke to shut herself up.

Wendy flew up before anything else could be said when she saw Jacob making his way through the crowds to the door. His girlfriend stood dutifully at his side and jumped when Wendy was suddenly before them.

"I texted you saying that before you left we had to talk to Jill about getting a gig." She grabbed his arm somewhat forcefully, dragging him to the front counter, leaving Eliza to scurry behind them.

"Won't your mom get upset?" Jacob nodded to the full table that watched them.

"Nah, she only cares about us writing our own crap. Singing covers ain't no big deal; we did it at Dance Marathon last year anyway." They stepped to the counter, cutting off a couple and their son on accident. Wendy threw an apologetic glance over her shoulder mouthing her apologies.

"Wendy, you can't go—" Jacob began, but was cut off by Wendy's palm covering his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, and the girl cringed, wiping her saliva covered palm on his t-shirt.

"Jill," she said before Jacob could interrupt again.

"What can I do for you, Wendy White?" Jill had always loved calling Wendy by her full name, liked the alliteration she claimed. Wendy smiled brightly, slamming her hands onto the counter in a good-natured manner.

"So, we've uh, we've been working really hard, and… Jacob, can you get me a gumball? Sorry, Jill. Ok, so you know that we've kind of gotten a bit of a local following with the kids at school, and we were wondering if you would book the band? We don't want money or anything, just wanna, you know, play some covers for the customers. Maybe like just a weekend thing?" Wendy sounded meek, but she normally had confidence for days.

"I was wondering when you would ask!" the kindly older woman laughed. "Watchin' you kids grow up singing and jivin.' Why, I'd be a fool if I didn't let you play here!" Wendy beamed, slapping Jacob on the arm with excitement.

"Mama," the girl shouted across the restaurant, but stopped when she saw her mother hiding behind her purse. She looked to Grace, hoping for the smile of approval, but her mother's best friend wore a stone-cold expression. "What's up with them?" she spared a glance at Jacob, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Wen, we've really gotta be going." Jacob locked hands with Eliza once more. Wendy nodded absentmindedly, scooting out of the way for the couple behind them to pay. She watched her friends leave, and she met Jacob's eyes through the window before bending over to get the gumball she had asked for earlier yet hadn't received.

Wendy made her way back over to her mom, chewing on the gumball while wondering where they would set up their equipment. Olivia didn't return to normal until the couple at the counter had ordered their ice cream and walked out. The blonde woman then jumped up, paying before Grace or Mike could say anything about the bill.

Olivia was chatting easily with Jill before a woman reentered the pizza place. "Excuse me, but I think my husband may have left his wallet?" She looked to Jill then to Olivia. The woman then let out a startled gasp, tears springing to her eyes. "Liv, is that you?" It was too late for Olivia to run away and hide as she had before.

"Hi, Mo…" she whispered, averting her eyes from Mo's shocked expression.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! It's really you!" Mo flung her arms around the blonde, squealing with glee. "Oh my gosh! How have you been? How are you here? What have you been doing for the past twenty years? We've missed you so much! This is like totally crazy, right? It's so good to see you. Let me, let me just go get Charlie, and then, and then we can talk, yeah?" Olivia didn't know what to say, so she only nodded in response.

"Jill, you might want to add some sundaes to our bill… I'm gonna need it."


End file.
